Big Time Calamity
by LazyLazyWriter
Summary: Something is wrong with Logan...will his illness keep Big Time Rush from performing at the Teen Choice Awards? Or will something even more sinister play a part in keeping the boys from the performance? Logan Whump!


**Big Time Calamity**

**Story:** Big Time Calamity  
**Storylink:** s/7801711/1/  
**Category:** Big Time Rush  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
**Author:** LazyLazyWriter  
**Authorlink:** u/3640937/  
**Last updated:** 02/18/2012  
**Words:** 16131  
**Rating:** T  
**Status:** Complete  
**Content:** Chapter 1 to 8 of 8 chapters  
**Source:**

**Summary:** Something is wrong with Logan...will his illness keep Big Time Rush from performing at the Teen Choice Awards? Or will something even more sinister play a part in keeping the boys from the performance? Logan Whump! Please Read! No Slash! **COMPLETE**

A/N: This story was previously posted. Someone reported me to the website and subsequently got this story deleted. I am reposting it (thanks to a wonderful friend who managed to save it for me.) Please, before you report someone's story, think about all of the time and effort they put into the story. Thank you for thinking before you report. All chapters are being posted together, along with the author notes I had orginally posted at the end of each chapter. Please ignore the weird format. ~ LazyLazyWriter

***Chapter 1*: Chapter 1**

**Title:** **Big Time Calamity**

**Author: LazyLazyWriter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Duh. Seems like that should go without saying.**

**Summary: Something is wrong with Logan…will his illness keep the boys from performing at the Teen Choice Awards? Or will something even more sinister play a part in keeping the boys from the performance?**

_Why in the hell is someone stabbing me in the gut?_

Logan Mitchell groaned, opening his eyes. Sun streamed in through the opening in the curtain, letting him know it was morning. He glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed, and groaned again. In two minutes the alarm would start blaring and he would have to get ready for school.

A new stab of pain shot through his gut, eliciting another small groan. Logan sat up slowly, grateful that no new pain emerged, and assessed his condition. There was an intermittent pain in his right side. Immediately his thoughts went to the impromptu football game he had played with his friends in the park the night before. It had seemed like a great idea at the time…up until Carlos had gotten in a good hit, directly to his right side. They'd called the game then, not wanting to risk further injury, and that was that. His side _had_ hurt a little that evening, as he'd done his homework, but nothing like this.

He gingerly lifted his shirt, expecting to see a bruise, but was instead surprised to see his skin looking clear and healthy.

_Internal bruising. _The doctor in him immediately diagnosed. More painful than external bruising, it would take longer to heal as well. Logan groaned again, this time from worry. Big Time Rush was scheduled to perform at the upcoming Teen Choice Awards, held in two days. They were also up for two awards: Best New Group and Best Ensemble. If the guys or Gustavo found out he had injured himself playing football two days before the performance, they would definitely be mad at him.

He struggled to stand up, trying his best to ignore the pull in his side. The best thing to do would be not tell them. That would be his plan. He was sure there was nothing to worry about anyway. Internal bruising would heal on its own.

"Don't even try to pretend your side doesn't hurt." A sleepy voice said softly from the bed across the room. "I can see it written pretty clearly on your face right now." Kendall Knight pulled the covers off of his head and stared at his friend. Logan tried to brush off his concern.

"Kendall, really, its just some internal bruising. Painful, yes, but still just a bruise." Logan explained, really hoping his friend would leave it be. "It won't stop me from performing in the awards show in two days."

"Forget the awards show!" Kendall said sharply, getting out of bed. "We don't have to perform in that show if you're hurt."

"Not perform in the show!" Another voice said from the hallway in a shriek. James Diamond rushed into the room, his face a mask of shock. "Why wouldn't we perform in the show! You guys know its on my list of things I have to do before I'm Thirty! Perform on an awards show! Check! Not uncheck!"

Kendall pointed at Logan, who was hunched over by his dresser, picking out a shirt. "Logan's side still hurts from that hit he took last night in the game. Thinks he has internal bruising."

"Its fine!" Logan groaned, facing his friends. "Bruising is painful, but it should loosen up now that I'm up and moving around." He looked pointedly at Kendall. "Trust me, this will ease up and I'll be fine to perform. You'll see….by the time class is over and we're rehearsing at the studio, I'll be good as new."

James didn't look convinced. "You'd better be. I'm not missing this awards show and you know Gustavo will kill you if he finds out you're hurt."

"Like I need Gustavo to be even more mad at me." He'd already faced the wrath of Gustavo the night before when he'd had trouble learning the new dance moves for the show. That had been partly to blame for the football game…his friends had tried to help him blow off some stream and frustration after the disastrous rehearsal.

Carlos came into the room, a bowl of cereal in his hands. "What's taking you guys so long?" he asked. "Class starts in 30 minutes." He looked at Logan. "What's wrong with Logan?"

"Internal bruising, apparently!" James said harshly, glaring at both Logan and Carlos. "From the football game. Ring a bell?"

Logan sighed. "Its not like we did it on purpose, James."

"Did what?" Carlos wondered, then his eyes got big as realization hit him. "Oh my god! The football game! Your side still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Carlos, its fine. James, its fine. Kendall, ITS FINE." Logan grabbed his shirt and pants and brushed past his friends, heading for the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him, he struggled to get dressed and ready for school. His side was already feeling a bit better now that he was moving around. If his friends would just leave him alone, Logan was positive he would be ready for rehearsal in a few hours.

"I'm telling my mom!" Kendall yelled though the door. Logan paled and rushed to open the door.

"No! No, Kendall, you can't tell her! She'll tell Gustavo and she won't let me rehearse and Gustavo will be mad! Even madder than he already is!" Logan pleaded. "Promise me you won't tell!"

Kendall looked at his friend closely, noting the paleness of his face and creasing of his forehead that always indicated he was in pain. He knew he should tell his mom and that Logan should get checked out by a doctor, but the pleading eyes of his friend got the better of him. He sighed loudly. "Fine. I won't tell her…yet. But if you're not feeling better by rehearsal, I'm telling someone!"

James and Carlos stood behind Kendall, nodding their approval. Logan knew better than to go up against all three of them when they banded together.

"Fine. If I'm not better by rehearsal, you can tell whoever you want. But you guys know Gustavo will be pissed. And we probably won't be able to perform in the awards show, if he finds out." Logan reminded them. "Big Time Rush needs this publicity. You heard what Gustavo said last night. This show will be really good for us."

"BOYS!" Mrs. Knight yelled up to them. "SCHOOL IN 20 MINUTES!"

James shrieked, said something about his hair, and ran for the bathroom. Carlos gave one last sympathetic look to Logan and went to get ready. Logan leaned heavily against his dresser and waited for the speech that was about to be delivered.

Kendall gave him a stare. "By rehearsal, Logan."

"Its already feeling better."

"Whatever you say. But the creases in your forehead say otherwise." Kendall began rummaging through his dresser, looking for clothes. Logan sighed, grabbed his bag, winced at the pain in his side, and left the room.

He made his way downstairs, opting for the stairs instead of the swirly slide, and sat down next to Carlos at the table. His hand settled protectively over his side as he poured cereal into a bowl. He felt another twinge of pain as he stared into his bowl, debating whether or not to eat.

"Gonna eat that or stare at it all morning?" Katie Knight asked from across the table.

"Leave him alone, Katie." Kendall said, emerging from the swirly slide. "Logan isn't feeling well this morning."

Logan shot him a look as Mrs. Knight looked up from her paper, concern etched on her face. "Not feeling well? Logan, what's wrong?" She shot to his side and placed her hand on his forehead, frowning. "Hmmm..no fever. You do look a little pale."

Shifting in his seat to get away from her hand, Logan tried to look innocent. "Its nothing, Mamma Knight." he assured her. "I'm fine, really." Another glare in Kendall's direction.

"Well," she began, not looking quite convinced, "if you feel worse, let me know. There is a bug going around the Palm Woods and I hope you kids don't catch it."

"Not a bug," Logan assured her, "just a cramp in my side. It will go away. I'm probably just hungry."

Kendall snorted and rolled his eyes. "Hungry. Yeah."

"Yes. Hungry." Logan took a bite of his cereal. "See? Feeling better already."

"I don't know, Logan." Carlos said. "You still look pale and your forehead is all creasy…"

"He's fine." James assured everyone, looking pointedly at Carlos. "Look at him, his color is returning already. Time for school? Lets go before we're late."

Logan shot him a grateful look and grabbed his school bag, trying hard not to wince. Kendall and Carlos frowned, but kept silent as they grabbed their own bags and headed for the door.

"Thanks James." Logan whispered, walking next to the taller boy.

"I want to perform at the awards show, Logan," James whispered back, "but if you feel any worse, tell us, ok? The show isn't worth your health. And I still have time before I'm thirty to do another awards show." He added, smiling.

Logan smiled back. "I'll let you guys know. But really, I am feeling better." He hung back slightly as the other three boys entered the classroom, calling out loud greetings to their friends. Pressing his hand more tightly against his side, he took a deep breath and willed himself to ignore the worsening ache. A brief wave of nausea rolled over him and he instantly regretted even those few bites of cereal that he had just eaten. Maybe he was getting whatever bug it was that was passing through the Palm Woods. That would be just his luck. He leaned against the wall for a brief second and closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain.

'Logan!"

He opened his eyes and forced a huge smile as Camille ran up to him. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she looked him over. "Feeling ok?"

His forced smile increased, hoping to ward off further scrutiny. "Feeling great. Just a bit tired." He lied. "Lets get to class."

"Ok." Camille smiled. "Sit next to me?"

Logan forced his hand away from his side, sighing as the pain increased now that the pressure of his hand was gone. He knew what was wrong with him in that instant. This wasn't a bug. And it wasn't internal bruising either. This was bad.

"You got it." he answered Camille, following her into the classroom.

To be Continued…

Author Note: Please please please REVIEW! Let me know if you like it! I have the whole story written in my head...just have to get it on paper. Should I continue?

***Chapter 2*: Chapter 2**

**Author Note: Thank you for the great reviews! They are very much appreciated! ~LazyLazyWriter (don't let the penname fool you - I plan to update very regularly!)**

**And now on with the story…**

CHAPTER TWO

"Logan Mitchell!"

Logan's eyes shot open and he discretely pressed his hand back against his side to ward off the sting in his side.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Camille, sitting next to him, gave him a quick elbow to the side, inadvertently causing him more pain and he frowned over at her. She gave him a pointed look and moved her eyes towards the front of the classroom.

"Logan!"

His head swung around to face the intense glare of his very irate teacher.

"Miss Collins?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Apparently not." Logan replied before he could stop himself. The ache in his side was getting the best of his temper and his nerves were on edge.

"Duuuuude!" James whispered, turning around to face him, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

The rest of the class was either looking at him now, or turning to look at Miss Collins, to gauge her reaction to his retort. Logan closed his eyes again to avoid the scene at the front of the room. Miss Collins, her face red with anger, crossed her arms in front of her as Carlos jumped in quickly to defend his friend.

"He isn't feeling well, Miss Collins!" he blurted out, hoping to appeal to her sympathy.

"Carlos!" Logan growled, even more irritated now. Why couldn't his friends NOT rat him out to adults. "I feel fine."

"Mr. Mitchell, I would like you to stay after class please." Miss Collins said sharply, regaining their attention. She gave Logan one more hard glance, then turned around to face the blackboard.

"As I was saying, California became the 31st state in 1850. The California Gold Rush beginning in 1848 led to dramatic social and demographic change, with large scale immigration from the U.S. and abroad and an accompanying economic boom. Key developments in the early 20th century included the emergence of Los Angeles as the center of the American entertainment industry, and the growth of a large, state-wide tourism sector. Obviously, the fact that California is the center of the American entertainment industry greatly effects the lives of all of you today."

A soft groan escaped from Logan before he could reign it in. He was beginning to doubt his ability to downplay the severity of his ailment for much longer. The ache was steadily increasing, pulsing in time with the throbbing in his head. Another wave of nausea racked him and for one horrible second, he actually thought he might throw up right there on his desk. He clamped his mouth shut and breathed through his nose, willing the queasiness to subside. He was relieved when the feeling past without him vomiting in front of all of his friends, but the relief was short lived.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Mitchell?" Miss Collins said sharply from the front of the room, gaining his attention.

Logan couldn't believe she was singling him out again. This day could not possibly get any worse and all he wanted was to be left alone. "Not at the moment." he replied and the class gasped. The Jennifers turned around in perfect unison and gave him scolding looks, which he tried to ignore. He really had never been a problem child in school before but he really wished he could be anywhere else but here in this room.

"Logan!" Kendall whispered. "You've got to stop!"

He knew he had to stop. He liked Miss Collins…he really did. As far as teachers went, she was the most easy going, likeable teacher that he had ever had. Any other day, he would never dream of sassing her or hurting her feelings, but damn it, she had started it.

"You're right, Kendall." Logan agreed. "I do have to stop. I'm out." He ignored the gapes from his friends, even ignored the look of confusion from Camille, grabbed his bag and book off the table, and did his absolute best to leave the room without disgracing himself even more.

"Logan Mitchell, I suggest you come back here!" Miss Collins called after him. "Class is not over yet."

"It is for me." Logan mumbled under his breath as he increased his pace. Man, was he in trouble. No doubt she was going to talk to Mrs. Knight about his behavior and of course, there was the issue of his grade for the day. And that made him worry even more. Logan Mitchell always worried about grades. He was always top of his class. But right now, he could care less what grade he got. He headed out to the pool, which was deserted while the kids were in class.

_Perfect. _Logan thought to himself. He could pick a lounge chair and rest until class was over and it was time to rehearse. Hopefully by then he would feel a little better so that he could get through the rehearsal without Gustavo yelling at and/or killing him. He chose a chair as far away from the building as he could get and wearily lowered himself down onto it. Closing his eyes, he sighed with relief, enjoying the moment of peace and quiet. Maybe he could take a nap before rehearsal…

"Logan!"

Or not.

Of course they wouldn't leave him alone. Not even for a moment. Shading his eyes against the bright sun, Logan saw his three friends storming towards him, worry and confusion evident on their faces. Logan put his arm over his eyes to block them out.

Kendall reached him first. "Just WHAT was all that about?"

"Yeah, dude, Miss Collins is paaaa-issssed at you right now." James added.

Carlos was more sympathetic. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked quietly, sitting down on the chair next to Logan's.

"I'm fine, guys." Logan mumbled into his arm. "I'm just tired and need to lie down for a few minutes, okay?"

"Logan, you are not fine!" Kendall scolded. "Fine Logan would never had acted up in class like you just did. Sick Logan would."

Which was true. Logan had never been a good patient when he wasn't feeling good. And his temper only got shorter the more sick he felt.

"Well, maybe Logan didn't want to listen to a boring lecture about the 31st state." Logan retorted. "Maybe Logan would rather sit out here BY HIMSELF and take a nap before rehearsal."

"Wow, dude. Not cool." said James. "We know you're sick. Or injured. Or something. You need to get to a doctor."

"And ruin Big Time Rush's chances of performing in a prime-time, televised awards show…the same awards show where we are up for two awards?" Logan couldn't believe these guys. "I don't think so. Do you know what Gustavo would do to me if I told him I couldn't perform in two days?"

Kendall shook his head. "He'll get over it, Logan. Its just a show. And we can still win the awards without performing."

"Come on Logan." pleaded Carlos. "Please see a doctor."

"Just let me rest here until rehearsal. If I'm not feeling better by then, I'll see a doctor." Logan lied. He knew there was no way in hell he would be feeling better by rehearsal. He wasn't even sure why he was putting off the inevitable. This problem was not going away and he knew it.

Kendall ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "We have to get back to class. Will you be okay out here alone?"

Logan nodded, relieved. "I'll be fine. Just come and get me before rehearsal."

"Ok, buddy. Get some rest." James said. "We'll do our best to smooth things over with Miss Collins."

Smiling, Logan closed his eyes. "I'm counting on it."

And despite the gnawing pain in his side, he was asleep seconds after the other boys left.

To be Continued…

**Author Note: And please remember to review! I love love love reviews!**

***Chapter 3*: Chapter 3**

**Author Note: Seems like I'm updating a lot, which is good, right? Can't get this story out of my mind, so I just keep writing. Its got a long way to go, with a twist that none of you will be expecting. Trust me. Hope you keep reading (AND REVIEWING!) and enjoying.**

**Thanks!**

CHAPTER THREE

Logan dreamed that a gorilla was using his stomach as a trampoline. And gorillas jumping up and down on you hurt…a lot. He was almost relieved when Carlos shook him awake and made the gorilla go away. Only the pain remained. Doing his best to keep his face impassive, and his forehead uncreased, he got up and faced his friends.

"Miss Collins?"

"Welllll…" James began, "We explained that you're not feeling so hot. Now she wants to call Kendall's mom and let her know that you're sick."

"But," Kendall interrupted, "we told her that my mom already knows and that you have an appointment with a doctor this afternoon. She seemed to calm down after that."

"You should probably apologize when you feel better." Carlos told him. "She was pretty upset."

Logan stretched, relieved to find that the pain in his side had settled down into a dull ache. He smiled up at his friends. "I will apologize before class tomorrow." he assured them.

"Feeling better?" Kendall asked him. Logan nodded.

"I actually am. Lets go rehearse for the big awards show."

Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, walked out to the pool. "Ready guys?"

"You betcha." Carlos grinned.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, "Bring on Gustavo."

Gustavo was not in a good mood when the boys entered the studio.

"DOGS!" He yelled from his office. "Dance studio, NOW!"

The guys hurried to the studio, Logan trailing behind once more. Battling yet another bout of nausea in the car, he finally admitted to himself that he was not feeling better. He would not feel better soon. There was no way he was going to be able to perform in the show in two days. And Gustavo would be pissed when he found out. Logan had even resolved to tell him, and his friends, just how ill he was. Right up until Gustavo had yelled from his office.

The producer was not in a good mood. And Logan knew from experience that a grumpy Gustavo was not someone to mess around with. He wondered if he could just get through the rehearsal and then tell Kendall's mom about his condition that evening. She could call Gustavo and tell him and then Logan wouldn't have to deal with him for at least a couple of days. He felt bad about ruining the awards show for his friends, but he hoped they would understand.

"Smart Dog!" Gustavo yelled, entering the room. Logan actually jumped, aggravating the pain in his side to new levels. He winced, both at Gustavo's yell and at the pain in his side, and bent over slightly to relieve the ache. "Let's see if you can do better today."

"Doubtful." Logan muttered.

"What was that, Dog?" Gustavo growled, marching up to Logan.

Logan felt his eyes roll and couldn't believe what he was doing. "Nothing." he replied, hoping the producer would believe him. He really needed to learn to control his tongue when he was sick.

"Whatever!." Gustavo said, "Just dance better."

"You got it boss."

"Logan!" James hissed next to him.

"Sorry!" Logan whispered back.

Mr. X entered the studio, full of energy and Logan grew even more annoyed. He knew rehearsal wasn't going to go well.

"And by the way," Gustavo said, "we've added more back flips to the routine. You and Glamour Dog had better get practicing."

"What? Really?" Logan couldn't believe just how bad his luck was getting. No way he was going to be able to do back flips.

"Just do them!" Gustavo yelled, leaving the room. The boys faced Mr. X, who moved to turn on the music.

"From the beginning, boys!" he said. "And turn, turn, flip, side side…"

"Logan isn't looking so hot." Kelly said, watching the boys through the observation window. While the other three boys were right on beat, Logan trailed behind, half a beat off. He looked to be struggling, sweat beading on his creased forehead. Every so often his hand would stray to his side and he would cringe.

"Smart Dog is sucking it up!" Gustavo growled. "He needs to get better or we'll be laughed right off stage at the Teen Choice Awards. And Gustavo Rocque does NOT get laughed at!"

Kelly shook her head, still watching Logan. "That's not what I meant. I mean, he looks ill. Look, his face is pale and he's sweating pretty badly. And what's with his hand always pressing into his side like that?"

Gustavo looked through the window, not happy with what he saw.

"That's it! They've been practicing for 4 hours and he's not getting any better. Something has got to change with that Dog and now!" He stormed out, heading into the dance studio, Kelly close behind him.

"Smart Dog, what is wrong with you?" Gustavo yelled, halting the routine. Kendall, Carlos and James all backed away while Logan glared at him.

"I'm trying" Logan ground out between clenched teeth. The jarring movements of the last four hours had only increased his discomfort and he was growing more nervous as the pain moved around to his belly button.

"Not hard enough!" Gustavo growled. "You will keep practicing! You will learn these moves! And you will get better! Or you WILL BE FIRED!"

"What?" Logan paled and gaped at his boss, even as his friends chased after the producer, protesting loudly. "Fired?"

Never even in his worst nightmares had he ever thought Gustavo would threaten to fire him. He just couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew he was the worst dancer of the group…the weakest link. But he had always felt part of the group…a part that he had thought was important. Until now. This was bad. This was soooo bad. No way could he tell Gustavo about his illness now! The producer would certainly fire him and then what? Back to Minnesota, where he would be alone, without his three best friends in the entire world? No way could he allow that to happen. He whimpered softly, holding his stomach, while Mr. X looked at him with sympathy.

"He doesn't mean it, Logan." Mr. X assured him. "And you are not doing X Horrible. You are X okay. A few more hours of practice and you'll be X Perfect. Mr. X swears it."

"I'm not so sure about that." Logan said sadly. "I think I'm just kidding myself here."

The other boys came back into the room, fuming.

"I cannot believe Gustavo said that!" James said, walking over to Logan.

"He is so mean!" Carlos added.

Kendall's face showed his anger. "If he fires you, we all quit."

Logan could see trouble brewing and tried to head it off. "Guys, chill. Gustavo won't fire me. Mr. X is going to work with me and I'll have the routine down soon."

"We'll stay and help." said Kendall. Logan shook his head quickly.

"I'm the one not getting the routine." he told his friends. "and its late. Why don't you guys go back to the crib and I'll be there after I've got the routine down. Mr. X and I can work more quickly if its just me."

"Its X true." Mr. X added, "I'll have him X Terrific in no time."

The others still looked doubtful. "We can't leave you Logie," Carlos told him. "Not when we know you aren't feeling well."

"Guys, I promise I'll see a doctor first thing tomorrow morning." Logan assured them, though he knew for certain he'd be in the Emergency Room before the night was over. "Just let me get this routine down before Gustavo blows a gasket."

"Fine." Kendall finally agreed. "We'll see you back at the crib. Just don't be here too long." he cautioned.

"Couple of hours, tops." Logan told him. "And tomorrow I'll be better. Promise." And Logan knew he would be. Nothing a little emergency surgery wouldn't fix.

**To be continued:**

***Chapter 4*: Chapter 4**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Logan pushed himself, pushed past the pain in his abdomen, and worked as hard as possible with Mr. X to get the dance routine perfected.

"X Terrific Logan!" Mr. X said finally, stopping the music. He turned around to smile at the youth and gasped softly at the sight before him. Logan was paler than Mr. X would have ever thought possible, though his cheeks were bright red. Sweat poured down the boy's face and his eyes looked slightly glassy.

"Are you X Ok, Logan?" he asked the boy, peering at him closely.

Logan nodded slightly. "I'm fine, Mr. X." he responded, though his voice sounded pained. "Just tired from rehearsing."

"Well, you are X better, the dance routine is just about perfect." Mr. X told him, still frowning slightly. "You should go home and get some X rest."

Logan nodded, relieved to be done for the day. He shuffled slowly towards the door of the studio, happy with the way the rehearsal had gone. He paused briefly to fight down another wave of nausea and wiped the sweat from his face. He was so damn hot, he felt like his body was on fire. He knew he had a fever and he knew it was time to get to the hospital.

Nausea gone, he moved to leave…

And was almost bowled over by Gustavo.

"Smart Dog, are you better yet?"

"Mr. X said I can go home." Logan told him wearily.

"He is X Improved, Gustavo." Mr. X told him, coming to the youth's defense.

"Improved is NOT GREAT!" Gustavo roared. "You have the biggest performance of your life in less than two days and you ARE IMPROVED? And you're happy with that? You shouldn't go home until you ARE PERFECT!"

"Gustavo!" Kelly yelled, running into the studio. "Logan did the routine perfectly. He was great. And look at him, something is obviously wrong." She moved to feel his forehead. "He's burning up with fever."

"He's burning up with lack of talent!" Gustavo yelled, refusing to listen. "Show me the routine."

"What? Now?" Logan couldn't believe it. He had almost gotten out of there and now he was stuck.

"No, how about tomorrow when I replace you with someone who is actually talented!"

"Gustavo!" Kelly cried, shocked at how badly the producer was treating the sick boy.

"No, Kelly, its fine." Logan said, walking slowly back to the middle of the dance floor. "I can do the routine one more time."

Mr. X sighed, feeling badly for the poor kid, but he moved to start the music. He hoped the boy would be able to pull off a flawless routine, for his own sake.

Logan willed the last reserves of his strength to get him through the routine, knowing that when it was over he could finally get out of that studio. He counted down the beat in his head when the music started and, ignoring the pain as best he could, lost himself in the dance moves. When the song was finally over, he stood in the center of the room, panting heavily, hoping Gustavo would be placated. He looked warily at the large producer, awaiting his verdict.

"NOOOTTTTT….bad." Gustavo admitted. "At least you don't suck now."

Logan inclined his head. "Thanks for the pep talk, Gustavo." He moved towards the door, only to be stopped yet again.

"Show me the back flips."

_NO._ Logan cringed. No way he could do the back flips. It was time to come clean and hope for mercy. "Gustavo," he began, "I need to tell you something. You probably won't like it."

Gustavo cut him off. "What I don't like is smart-mouthed dogs not doing what I tell them! Let me see the back flip!"

"Tell you what," Logan screamed back at him, finally fed up and completely unable to reign his temper in any longer. "Why don't YOU do the damn back flip yourself!"

Logan headed for the door, steaming.

"Smart Dog! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving." Logan answered. "I'll do the back flip tomorrow."

"You leave now, don't bother coming back tomorrow!" shouted Gustavo. Logan paused at the door and slowly turned around.

"I can't do this right now." he told the older man. "I have to go." He gritted his teeth together, trying hard to block out the pain in his head and stomach.

He left the studio and his red faced producer behind, heading as quickly as he could for the door. Gustavo would understand soon enough and Logan could only hope his boss would forgive him for his outburst. He couldn't worry about that right now, as the pain continued to grow. He needed medical attention and he needed it now.

Kelly rushed after him. "Logan! Are you ok?"

Logan stopped his retreat briefly, not wanting to alienate Kelly too. "I'm sorry, Kelly." he told her. "Please tell Gustavo I'm sorry. But I'm not feeling all that hot right now and I need to leave."

Kelly touched his forehead again, concerned. "Logan, you're burning up. You need a doctor."

Logan nodded. "That's my game plan." He assured her. "Heading out to see one right now."

Kelly shook her head. "I'll take you.

"No! I mean, not thank you." Logan said, forcing a smile. "Kendall's mom is picking me up and taking me. Nothing to worry about." Logan couldn't believe he was lying again. This was so not like him. But he didn't want to deal with Kelly and Gustavo finding out about his illness right now. All he wanted was a doctor. Preferably, a doctor with an operating table.

Kelly cocked her head, staring at him. Finally she relented. "Fine. But don't let Gustavo bully you. If you're sick, you need to rest."

"He's probably fired me by now." Logan told her. "I can rest all I want."

"He won't fire you, Logan. You are too important to this band. And to him. Don't shake your head at me! You know I'm right."

"Just let me know if he fires me." Logan said, giving her a half smile. "Then I won't have to worry about getting up early tomorrow and facing his wrath."

He left the assistant staring after him in the lobby and got on the elevator, sighing with relief when the doors closed. Squeezing his eyes closed tightly to block out the agonizing throbbing, he allowed himself a private moment to wallow in self pity. He had never felt as lousy as he did right now. He wished beyond belief that he had acknowledged his ailment early that morning, when the symptoms had first appeared, and had gone to the hospital immediately. He could be lying comfortably in a hospital bed right now, with pretty nurses to take care of him and heavy duty pain killers coursing through his veins. Instead, he was practically weeping in an elevator, holding his side and almost throwing up more times than he could count. The elevator arrived at the bottom level and the doors opened, ending his private moment. Logan headed quickly for the door.

Cab. Hospital. Surgery.

Those were his only thoughts.

While he walked, he mentally thought over everything he knew about appendicitis.

Dull pain near the navel or the upper abdomen that becomes sharp as it moves to the lower right abdomen.

CHECK.

Loss of appetite

Logan groaned at the thought of foot. DOUBLE CHECK.

Temperature of 99 to 102 degrees.

Logan knew he had a temperature of at least 102, judging by how damn hot he felt.

Nausea and/or vomiting soon after abdominal pain begins

Another wave of nausea washed over him and this time, Logan knew there was no holding back. Not wanting to disgrace himself in front of random strangers, Logan headed quickly for the alley next to the studio. He made it to privacy just in time, his stomach heaving. He threw up next to the trash can, his eyes tearing up as the movement aggravated the discomfort in his side.

He groaned and leaned against the cool cement wall.

Yup, he was absolutely certain he had appendicitis.

And he was even more certain that his appendix needed to be removed. Like now.

Cab. Hospital. Surgery.

Logan repeated those words to himself as he threw up once more, his stomach heaving yet again. He was groaning and wiping his mouth when the flash bulb blinded him.

He stared at the man holding the camera in shock. Who the hell was this guy.

"I love it!" The man yelled, snapping another picture. "Teen music sensation, throwing up in the alley next to the very studio he records in!" Another flash. "Too much booze, boy band? Drugs?"

Logan shrank back against the wall, trying to get away from the paparazzi.

"Leave me alone!" He groaned.

"This is gold. Welcome to the big time, kid!" the guy smirked, taking one last picture before disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared.

No no no no no! Could this day get any worse? Logan's first brush with the paparazzi and it just had to be now, when he was puking in an alley! And drugs or alcohol? This was sooooooooo bad! Gustavo would be pissed. Mrs. Knight would be pissed. Logan's parents would be pissed. What would BTR's fans think? And right before the Teen Choice Awards?

No, he could fix this. He'd get to the hospital, get his appendix out and everyone would know that he was throwing up in the alley because of an illness. Everything would be ok. He made one last swipe at his face with his sleeve, making sure he was clean, and walked to the front of the building.

Cab. Hospital. Surgery.

Logan gazed down the street, his arm up, doing his best to flag down a taxi. He was so focused on his mission that he failed to notice the black van speeding towards him. By the time he realized something was wrong, the van was stopped in front of him, its door opening. Hands grabbed at his jacket, roughly hauling him into the vehicle, clamping down over his mouth as he tried to yell for help.

_Gonna throw up again!_ Logan panicked, as the door closed behind him, enclosing him in darkness. His stomach heaved as bile rose in this throat. He willed it away, not wanting to throw up with a hand clamped over his mouth, and a feeling of dread washed over him as the sound of squealing tires indicated that they were mobile.

Who were these people? Where were they taking him?

Things had just gotten sooooooooo much worse.

**To be continued…**

***Chapter 5*: Chapter 5**

CHAPTER FIVE

The hand left Logan's face and he breathed in deeply, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the van.

"Who are you people?" he demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." A voice said from the right and Logan turned his head toward the speaker.

"You're going to have to be more specific today, pal." He told the voice. "Today's been full of nightmares."

"I'm the one who is going to destroy Big Time Rush, destroy Gustavo Rocque and ruin your life." Suddenly the voice was familiar and Logan groaned.

"Hawk! That would be my luck." He wondered if the day could possibly get any worse. And then he was forcibly reminded of his worsening health and he began to panic.

"What do you want, Hawke? This really isn't a good time for me."

Hawk laughed in the darkness. "And it won't be a good time for you until Gustavo gives in to my demands! Big Time Rush is finished this time."

Logan pressed a hand against his side and breathed slowly, trying to keep the will to puke at bay. "Okay, I'll play along. Your demands?"

"My demand," Hawke said dramatically, "is simple! Big Time Rush cancels their performance on the Teen Choice Awards and my new band performs in their place. Do that and Gustavo will get his smart boy back. Otherwise…well, we won't get in to that right now."

Logan scowled. "Your new band?"

The person behind Logan moved to come into view. "Us!"

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. "Boys in the Attic? Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"This is our comeback, yo!" It was Kendall's counterpart, though Logan couldn't remember the guy's name. Not that it mattered, really, but he was usually pretty good with names. What was that guy's name?

"Your comeback? From what? Middle age?" A hand came out of nowhere and punched Logan in the face, knocking his head to the side. Stars flashed in front of his eyes as he rubbed his jaw. His eyes searched out his attacker, landing on the fat guy, James' double. Logan smiled despite the ache in his jaw. Fat James. Funny. James had complained for a solid week that his counterpart in the old band had turned out fat and balding.

"You hit like a girl." He mumbled, glaring at the guy. "A fat girl."

"Leave him!" Hawk yelled as Fatty moved to hit Logan again. "We need him to get Gustavo to cave to our demands."

Logan smirked. "Hate to break it to you, Hawk, but you kidnapped the wrong guy. I'm pretty sure Gustavo just fired me back there." He pressed his hand even harder into his side. "And if I don't get to a hospital in the next hour or so, there's a good chance my appendix will burst."

"You appendix?" Hawk peered down at him in the darkness. "What's wrong with you? You're sick?"

"Appendicitis."

The occupants of the van continued to stare down at him. Logan rolled his eyes. Which made him feel better, even if no one could see it.

"My appendix is inflamed. It needs to be removed. And soon." He explained as simply as he could. "WebMD it."

Hawk looked doubtful. "Don't think we won't!" The van slowed to a stop. "We're here. Get him out!"

Logan gritted his teeth together as he was forced out of the van and hustled into a dark building. "Nice hideout, Hawk."

"Shut up, turd brain!" Fatty said, pushing Logan roughly in the back. Logan stumbled briefly, but caught himself before he fell. He turned to glare at the older man, then scanned the room, taking in his surroundings. He judged the building to be large, a warehouse, maybe, but Hawk was limiting their use of the building to a small, office type room. Logan was shoved into a smaller office and the door slammed behind him.

He pounded on the window. "I'm serious, Hawk! I need to get to a hospital!" He could feel his fever rising and the ache was becoming sharper.

"Its up to your boss now!" Hawk smirked, moving to stand in front of the window. "He can have you back as soon as he pulls Big Time Rush OUT of the awards show."

Logan turned away from the window and gingerly lowered himself into an office chair. If his fate rested in the hands of Gustavo, after tonight he might be in some real trouble. Maybe he should have done the damn backflip!

"Gustavo!" James called, entering the studio with Kendall and Carlos.

Gustavo came out of his office to greet the boys. "Dogs? Why are you here again.?"

'We're here to pick up Logan." Carlos said, looking around. "Is he done rehearsing with Mr. X yet?"

"Yeah, Gustavo," Kendall piped in, "he's not feeling that great. Can't he just practice again tomorrow?"

Gustavo looked at them, confused. "Smart Dog left two hours ago!"

Kendall looked at him sharply. "Left? What do you mean he left? Two hours ago?"

"He should have been home by now!" Carlos added, his face showing his worry.

Kelly walked in just then. "Logan said your mom was taking him to a doctor, Kendall."

"My mom didn't take him to an appointment." Kendall told her. "Logan said he was going to the doctor in the morning."

"Well, whatever, he's not here!" Gustavo said, turning to head back into his office. Kendall looked to Kelly, confused by their producer's lack of concern. Kelly shrugged.

"They got into a little fight after rehearsal. Logan stormed out." She told the boys. "Logan wasn't looking that great and I told him I'd drive him to the doctor, but he said Mrs. Knight was picking him up."

James was worried. "Could he have gotten his own ride to a doctor?"

"And not call us to let us know? That doesn't sound like Logan." Kendall reminded them.

"He hasn't been himself all day." James retorted. "Whatever is wrong with him, he was really wigging out!"

Kendall began to pace around the room. "I knew I should have told my mom!"

"We have to find him!" Carlos screeched. "He could be anywhere!"

James was about to answer when they heard the sound of someone falling in Gustavo's office, followed by "DOGS! Get in here!"

The guys rushed into Gustavo's office, followed closely by Kelly. Gustavo was picking himself up off the floor and staring at his computer monitor with a look of horror on his face. Kendall went behind the producer to look at the screen.

"Ah, Kendall." Hawk smirked. "Glad Big Time Rush could make my little video chat."

"Hawk!" Kendall shouted. "What do you want?"

"Exactly what I was just explaining to Gustavo before he fell off his chair. Drop out of the Teen Choice Awards and you can have your little friend back."

"Our little friend?" Kendall repeated, confused. "Who? Logan? YOU TOOK LOGAN?" he yelled as realization hit.

"Look who finally caught on. I guess Logan is the smart one of the group. Pity." There was laughing in the background, but Kendall couldn't see faces. "And a word of advice, Big Time Rush," Hawk continued, "Your smart friend seems to think he has appendicitis. Any minute now his appendix could burst and kill him. Trust me, we WebMD'd it and we know."

Appendicitis! Kendall almost groaned as the truth hit. Appendicitis explained all of Logan's symptoms and immediately Kendall knew it to be true. If Logan had diagnosed the problem, there was no way he was wrong.

"Poor Logie." Carlos whispered. Kendall shushed him as Hawk continued.

"I wouldn't dawdle, Gustavo. He's not looking so good." The camera panned down to the floor where the boys could see Logan curled up in a ball, holding his abdomen. Even in the low light, Kendall could see just how pale he was and there was no mistaking the pain that was etched on his face. Even Gustavo looked appalled.

"He needs a hospital, Hawk!" Gustavo shouted. "Now!"

Kelly pulled out her phone. "I'm calling the police!"

The camera immediately panned back to Hawk. "Call the police and I can guarantee you won't find him before his appendix ruptures!" Kelly put down her phone.

"Here's what I need you to do. Call the producers of the Teen Choice Awards. Tell them Big Time Rush can't perform. I'll know when you've done that and I'll text you Logan's location." Hawk instructed. "Failure to do so…well…you know what will happen. Bye-bye Logan. You have one hour, Gustavo. Or not. Who knows when that organ of his will go BOOM!"

Everyone stared at the screen as it went black.

There was a moment of silence as they continued to stare at the screen.

Then they all began to panic at once.

Carlos began to wail, walking around in circles. "I knew we shouldn't have left him here alone!"

"How are we going to find him?" James asked.

Kendall was mad. "Stupid Logan! Why didn't he tell us about his appendix? And damn that Hawk! I can't believe he's doing this!"

It was in the middle of their ranting that the guys noticed Gustavo calmly searching through his desk drawer.

"Gustavo!" Kendall yelled. "Call the Teen Choice people and pull us out of the damn show! We have to find Logan."

"Oh, we'll find Logan." Gustavo said, holding up a small device. "We'll find him AND still perform in that show."

Kelly scowled at her boss. "This is no time to play around, Gustavo. Logan is in some serious trouble. We have to help him. Who knows how much longer he has! And what is that thing in your hand?"

"This," Gustavo began, holding up the device for everyone to see, "is a GPS tracking device."

"What?" James shrieked. "What good is that going to do us? We don't know where he is!"

"Oh, but we do." Gustavo told them smugly. "Griffin had you Dogs tagged with micro chips. I can find any of you, any time I want to, with my tracking device."

The boys' hands instantly went to their necks in shock. "Tagged? What? How?" James sputtered.

Gustavo was busy punching some keys on the device. "When you were sleeping. He's rich. He's weird. But right now you should be glad. Kelly, call the police. I've got a location. Dogs! Lets retrieve our boy!"

"Let me out!" Logan whimpered, pulling himself into an even tighter ball. Doing whatever he could to relieve the horrible pain. His entire body radiated with it. It consumed him. It was all he could think about. His head pounded in time with his side, he couldn't stop throwing up and he was pretty sure he would burst into flames at any minute, thanks to the ever increasing fever. "Someone please just let me out!" Tears rolled down his face and Logan decided that he just didn't give a crap anymore.

He looked up when he heard the door open. Hawk stormed in, video camera in hand. "Lets get another shot of you, covered in puke and huddled in misery on the floor." he laughed. "Maybe that will get some sympathy from the mighty Gustavo. Cry for me."

Logan closed his eyes. "Screw you."

Hawk bent down next to him and jammed his hand into Logan's side, pushing hard. Logan clamped his jaw tightly together to keep the scream from escaping. He panted loudly when Hawk removed his hand, waiting for the pain to subside, as he glared up at his attacker.

"You're wasting your time, Hawk." Logan groaned. "Gustavo doesn't give a crap about me. He won't pull out of the awards show."

"You'd better hope you're wrong, boy." Hawk informed him, training the video camera on him once again. "For your sake, try to look as pathetic as possible. Maybe Gustavo will grow a heart."

Logan didn't think he needed to try to look pathetic. He was pretty sure he was as pathetic as humanly possible, huddled on a floor, surrounded by vomit. He decided to change the subject. "Why are you with Boys in the Attic, anyway? You can't possibly think they could make a comeback."

Hawk laughed. "Of course those losers won't make a comeback. I needed henchmen and who better to break up Gustavo's new band than his old band."

"They believe you're going to produce them."

"And they are stupid!

"WE'RE STUPID?" A shout came from outside the door. Hawk whirled around. The members of BIA stormed into the room, crowding the older man. Logan pulled himself into the corner to avoid being trampled.

"Guys!" Hawk said, holding up his hands. "You misunderstood me. Big Time Rush is stupid! You guys will be huge!"

BIA's Carlos, because Logan still couldn't remember their real names, gestured angrily at Hawk. "You just told that turd nugget that we were stupid!"

Turd Nugget? Logan wondered at their obsession with turds. Worst name callers ever.

"Leave me out of this guys…don't mind me." mumbled Logan.

Everyone in the room ignored him. Which was fine with Logan.

His counterpart, which Logan found completely depressing, pushed forward. "You said we could make a comeback!"

"As what? Henchmen?" Logan called from the floor.

"SHUT UP!" was the response he got.

"Just saying…okay, shutting up!"

The rest of the argument passed by without Logan's attention, which was instead focused on his own pained existence. The pain was building, to the point where Logan wished he could black out to get away from it. Even for a couple of seconds. Logan knew he couldn't rely on Gustavo or his friends to free him from this prison. He had to do something and fast.

Hawk and most of the members of BIA stormed out of the room to continue their argument out of his earshot. Only the wanna-be doctor remained and he was peering down at Logan, concern evident on his face.

"You're in trouble." The man said and Logan would have mocked the obvious observation if he didn't feel like absolute hell.

"I know." he agreed. "And you know it too. You wanted to be a doctor. You know how bad a ruptured appendix is."

"It could go any time." A hand felt his forehead. "You're burning up with fever." The hand moved to gently raise his shirt. "And your abdomen is swollen." Hands prodded at the tender spot in his stomach, pressing lightly. When they released, Logan cried out at the sudden increase in pain.

"Duuude." He moaned. "Not cool."

The other man stood back up. "We have to get you to a doctor."

Logan looked up hopefully. "You'll help me?"

Attic boy nodded. "I wasn't thrilled about this plan to begin with. And that was before we found out about your appendicitis. Now that we know Hawk lied…I'm just too old for this crap."

Logan tried to stand up, to facilitate his escape, when a sharp pain, even sharper than before, exploded in his abdomen. He groaned and fell back to the floor. The pain was gone as quickly has it came, retreating back to the dull ache. Immediately Logan felt sick…sicker than he had ever felt in his entire life. Realization hit him and filled him with dread.

"Oh no," Logan whispered as his eyes clouded over. "I think it just ruptured." And then he passed out.

To be continued:

***Chapter 6*: Chapter 6**

CHAPTER SIX

"Dave, leave him! He's going to die anyway and we don't want to take the rap for that!"

"I'm not leaving him! We have to get him to the hospital now!"

Voices filtered through the haze in Logan's mind, ushering him into consciousness. Voices that were arguing.

"Fine then! Play the hero and rot in a jail cell, for all I care! Hawk bailed. I think the police are on their way. I'm bailing too!"

"Steve, you can't leave!" Dave yelled after his retreating friend! "I need help getting Logan out of here!"

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" was Steve's mocking reply as he abandoned the pair.

Logan cracked his eyes open and peered up at Dave…formerly only known as his counterpart in Boys in the Attic. At least now Logan knew his name.

Dave sighed heavily, the sigh of someone realizing that his best friends had deserted him, leaving him to face the police on his own. If the police were actually on their way. Logan hoped for his sake that they were.

"What are we going to do?" Dave whispered, running his hand through his thinning hair.

Logan tried to sit up. "You're going to help me out of the building and we're going to get me to the hospital." he said, trying to sound positive.

"Steve said the police are on their way." Dave told him. "I'll go to prison."

"I'll die."

Dave shook his head. "No, you won't. Lets get you out of here."

Logan pushed away the pain in his side and allowed Dave to help him to his feet. Groaning, he leaned heavily on the older man, using his support to shuffle to the door of the office. "Looks like I'll be sitting out the Teen Choice Awards." he muttered to Dave, acknowledging the irony in his situation. The one thing he'd wanted to avoid had happened…no way he could perform now. He could only imagine how Gustavo would react to that bit of news. Hell, he could only imagine what Gustavo had said when Hawk had made his ridiculous demand. Like Gustavo would abandon the exposure of the Teen Choice Awards to save him. It was laughable. If only Logan could find it in himself to laugh. He knew his situation was precarious…if he didn't get medical attention soon, the toxins from his ruptured appendix would flood his system to the point that he was worried even antibiotics wouldn't save him.

"I hear sirens." Dave grunted under the strain of supporting the younger man. "You'll get help soon."

"I think not!" A voice growled behind them, causing the pair to awkwardly turn around to face the newcomer.

"Hawk!" Logan yelled. "Don't you ever just go away?"

Hawk smirked. "I could ask you the same thing, Einstein. Hasn't that ruptured appendix taken care of you yet?"

"We're leaving, Mr. Hawk," Dave stuttered, backing the pair away from Hawk, towards the exit. "Don't think you can stop us!"

A gun appeared in the hand of the demented producer, startling Logan. Seriously? A gun? Logan knew Hawk was off his rocker, but he would never have guessed that he'd resort to a gun. Things had just gotten so much worse. He put his hand up in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture and did his best to remain calm.

"We don't want any trouble, Hawk." Logan said softly. "Just let us leave and I won't press charges for the kidnapping."

Hawk laughed, though Logan thought the sound completely lacked humor. "Gustavo thinks he can beat me with his little boy band." Hawk muttered, almost to himself. "He thinks he's won."

Logan leaved closer to Dave and whispered, "He's gonna snap."

Dave nodded and the pair began to back up again, making for the door. Logan could hear the sirens getting closer. If they could just stall the older man for a few more minutes.

"But I'll show him!" Hawk continued, his eyes manic. "I'll show them all!"

"You've already shown him." Logan told the man. "I can't perform in the awards show. Big Time Rush won't perform. You've won."

"Oh, but I haven't won," Hawk whispered, training his gun on the retreating pair. "There will be other awards shows…concerts…appearances." He cocked the gun and Logan's eyes grew big, panic starting to set in. "But Big Time Rush will cease to exist without their genius friend."

They had almost reached the door. They were so close.

"You don't want to do this." Logan tried, one last time. "Leave now and you can still get away. Your lackeys have abandoned you…you're all alone. Leave now and avoid prison. Its over."

Hawk leveled a glare at the younger man. "You're right, it is over. Goodbye Logan."

The sound of the gun shot was deafening in the small room, drowning out Dave's scream. Logan only heard the bang, followed by the new, all encompassing pain that erupted in his shoulder. He sank to the ground as Dave released him in his own panic.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Dave screamed, "What did you do?"

Logan huddled on the floor, trying his best to avoid being trampled by the panicking man as he pressed his hand to his bleeding arm. He had the weird thought that his shoulder should hurt more…that being shot should hurt more…but his side was still winning the pain war. He panted though the pain as he gazed up at the raving lunatic and the terrified ex-boy band member.

"I can't believe you shot him!" Dave screeched, his voice going higher and higher as he yelled. "I can't believe you…"

The gun sounded again and Dave was silent as he slumped on the floor in a heap next to Logan.

Hawk lowered the gun at Logan and shrugged, almost apologetically. "He was getting on my nerves."

Its over, Logan thought to himself. This is it. One more pull of that trigger and Big Time Rush would be searching for a fourth member.

One more pull…

"Goodbye Logan."

"This is the place!" Gustavo yelled, bringing the van to a screeching halt. "Logan is inside!"

James pulled out his phone and immediately dialed 9-1-1, relaying the address to the operator on the other end. "Cops will be here in 5 minutes." he told the other boys.

"Do we wait?" Carlos asked, eyeing the dark building. "Logan needs us."

Kendall shook his head. "We can't wait. Who knows what kind of shape Logan is in. We have to go in now."

Gustavo nodded. "Lets go. We have a dog to retrieve." They stared at the building, looking for a way in. James spotted the door first and led the group, running towards the entrance.

"Do we just go in?" he asked, causing the others to shrug with indecision. They could hear sirens in the distance, indicating that the police were almost at the scene. "The police should be here in a minute."

The sound of a gunshot ended their uncertainty, causing them all to gape at each other in horror.

"Um, was that a gun shot?" James asked, hoping that he had heard the sound wrong.

Kendall nodded. He knew the sound as well. He had hunted with his dad back in Minnesota when he was younger. That was definitely a gun shot.

"Dogs! Move!" Gustavo yelled, backing up to gain some speed. "I'll get that door open!" He barreled into the door as James jumped out of the way. Another gun shot rang though the air as Gustavo rammed the door. It exploded under the weight of the producer, flinging open and the boys rushed into the dark building.

Kendall entered first, his eyes immediately going to the two figures on the ground. He wasn't certain about the other one, but he was instantly relieved that Logan was alive…even if he wasn't looking so great. His face was gray and strained with pain, and there was an alarmingly large blood stain on his shoulder.

"Watch out!" Logan groaned, curling up to avoid being trampled by the rushing boys. "He has a gun!"

Kendall spun to his right and found Hawk, facing him with a gun. The producer was raising the weapon, training it on Kendall and Kendall froze, unsure of what to do. At this range, there was no way he could avoid the shot. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when he heard a grunt of pain, followed by the explosion of the gun going off. His eyes shot open as he mentally checked himself out, waiting for the pain to surface. He was relieved to find himself unharmed as he took in the situation before him.

"Get him Gustavo!" James cheered as Gustavo knocked the other producer to the ground, knocking the gun from his hand.

"No one messes with my dogs!" Gustavo yelled, punching the other man in the face, knocking him out. James bent to help the older man up, kicking the gun out of the way. Carlos and Kendall rushed to Logan, bending down to examine their friend.

"Logan," Kendall said softly, "can you hear me?"

Logan opened his eyes and weakly smiled up at his friend. "Still ticking," he answered before closing his eyes again. Carlos reached for his hand, shocked and worried to find it so cold. Police sirens blared loudly outside, indicating the arrival of help.

"Hang on buddy," he pleaded with his friend. "You're going to be ok."

"In here!" Gustavo yelled at the doorway, gesturing to the arriving police. "We need paramedics in here now!"

Logan blocked out the worried voices of his friends, content to let them handle the situation. Now that they were with him, he felt comfortable letting go, allowing the lure of unconsciousness to rid him of the pain that consumed him. He was tired. He'd had enough.

"Logan!" Voices called to him, beckoning him back to consciousness. "I need you to open your eyes." Voices he didn't recognize….the paramedics.

"Forget it." Logan whispered, ignoring them. "You guys can handle this." His body felt numb…heavy…he was drifting…

"He's crashing!"

To be Continued…..

Author Note: Hope everyone is enjoying the story J Only one, maybe two, chapters left. Please remember to review!

***Chapter 7*: Chapter 7**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"He's crashing!" The paramedic yelled, causing Kendall's heart to stop. Crashing? Logan? Nonononononono…

"Help him!" He cried, his voice high pitched and horrified. A police officer grabbed him by the shoulder, bodily forcing him back, away from his friend.

"Move back!" More officers yelled, clearing the area around Logan and the other man on the ground. "Give the paramedics room to work."

James and Carlos were huddled together, staring at their best friend lying on the ground. His face was gray, he was covered in blood, and he wasn't looking good. Carlos started to cry softly. He couldn't stand seeing his friend so ill.

"We have him back!"

Kendall sighed as the built up tension released. He took a deep breath, only just realizing that he'd stopped breathing when the paramedic had yelled that first phrase. His heart almost stopped again, but this time with joy, when he saw Logan's eyelids flutter open.

"Appendix." Logan whispered, his face contorted in pain. "Ruptured." His statement caused the paramedics to stop in their tracks.

"This boy just said his appendix has ruptured." The female paramedic said, alarmed. She turned to look at the boys. "Do you know when this happened?" The boys shook their head. Logan groaned, his eyelids drooping once more.

"Two…" he began, pausing. He took a deep breath, trying to finish. He was going to be a doctor…he knew how important this information was. "Hours ago." That said, Logan's eyes closed once more. His words threw the paramedics into overdrive.

"Get him in the ambulance now!" The female yelled. "He needs to be at the hospital yesterday!"

Officers and paramedics alike worked to get Logan into the waiting ambulance as quickly as possible. Kendall ran after them, followed closely by Carlos and James. They stopped outside the open doors of the ambulance, staring up at their prone friend.

"We want to come with!" James yelled up at the medics, who shook their heads.

"No room. Follow behind." The doors slammed shut as the siren ignited and within seconds, the ambulance and their friend were gone. The boys stared at each other in stunned silence, unsure of what to do next.

Gustavo headed for the van, talking loudly into his cell phone. "I want the best doctors standing by! Logan Mitchell will be at the USC Medical Center in 10 minutes! He has a ruptured appendix and a gun shot wound to his shoulder. Get Doctor Edwards on the phone and make sure he's ready." He turned slightly to glare at them. "DOGS! Lets go!"

They rushed for the van as Gustavo started the engine. A squad car, lights blazing, pulled in front of the van, providing a police escort for the band. Within seconds, they were chasing the ambulance, heading for the hospital.

Someone was talking near his head. Or he should say, someones were talking near his head. Voices filtered through his subconscious, making an obnoxious buzzing sound. The last thing Logan Mitchell wanted was to be awake. He was enjoying the peace and pain free existence of unconsciousness. He didn't want to leave the warm, dreamy place in his head. In fact, he could stay here forever, lost somewhere in his mind. No appendixes. No yelling teachers. No mean producer bosses. No crazy, gun wielding maniacs intent on killing him. No, he liked this place much better. The only thing missing were his three best friends in the entire world. Friends who were probably very worried about him right now and were probably responsible for that irritating buzzing noise near his head.

Logan knew he couldn't ignore real life any longer. Not when his friends were worried about him. He fought through the black haze, trying to make his eyelids obey his commands. Waking up was proving harder than he thought. Bright lights stabbed at his eyes as his eyelids cracked open and he groaned at the assault. It was at that same moment that he realized just how nauseous and lousy he felt and he instantly wished he was back in dreamland.

"I feel horrible." Logan tried to say, shocked when it came out as a croak. He wasn't even sure any real words had been spoken. Instantly he was surrounded by his friends, all looking down at him with matching looks of worry.

Carlos put his face right down in front of Logan, violating so much of his personal space that Logan wished the other boy would back up just a little. "Logan!" The Latino yelled. "Can you hear me, buddy?"

Kendall grabbed him and pulled him back. "He's not deaf, Carlos!" he told the boy. Looking back at Logan, he asked in a much softer voice, "How are you feeling, Logan?"

"Awful." Logan groaned, relieved that the word actually came out right, but he felt guilty when all three boys' faces immediately looked more concerned.

"Dogs! Leave him alone!" Gustavo's voice said from somewhere off to the right. Logan tried to turn his head to find him, but the small effort made his head spin and he instantly regretted the movement. "One of you go find Dr. Edwards."

All three boys ran for the door, fighting with each other to be the first to vacate the room to search for the doctor, intent on helping their friend. Logan would have laughed if he didn't feel like complete horse crap. He closed his eyes again, hoping the sickening spinning of the room would go away.

"Open your eyes, Smart Dog." Gustavo said softly, coming over to stand by the bed. "At least let the doctor talk to you before you go back to sleep." His voice sounded almost comforting, almost concerned, but Logan chalked that up to hallucinations. Gustavo Rocque would never worry about him…the least important, and most easily replaced, member of the band. Luckily, his friends soon returned with the doctor in tow.

"Mr. Mitchell, how are we feeling today?" Logan opened his eyes and gazed up at the doctor.

"Like my appendix burst and then someone shot me in the shoulder." Logan replied, allowing his eyes to shut once more. The spinning in his head was really starting to bother him and the last thing he wanted to do was throw up in front of everyone…especially his boss.

The doctor chuckled softly. "That is an adequate description of what has happened. Your appendix did in fact rupture. You are lucky you made it to the hospital when you did, or you would have been in some serious trouble. You are on heavy antibiotics to combat infection and you should make a full recovery."

Logan nodded his understanding as the doctor continued. "You underwent surgery to remove the bullet that was lodged in your shoulder. The surgery went extremely well and the bullet did very little muscle damage. You should make a full recovery for that as well. At this time, I do not believe you will need rehabilitation." For that, Logan was relieved.

"Nauseous." he told the doctor, who nodded.

"The antibiotics can do that. I will have a nurse give you an anti-nausea medication shortly. How is your pain level, on a scale of 1 to 10?"

Logan took a minute to assess himself. Until the doctor had mentioned it, he hadn't even realized he was in pain, having focuses so completely on the urge to vomit. Now that he was aware of it, however, he realized that his shoulder was throbbing incessantly and his abdomen felt like an organ had been ripped out of it…oh wait, it had!

"Four." he replied, his ego getting the best of him. He didn't want to look like a wuss in front of his friends.

"Bull!" Kendall responded immediately. "You know that's not right, Logan. Quit trying to be the hero." he turned to the doctor. "When he says four, take that as a ten."

For a second, Logan was pissed at his friend for overriding him like that, but he quickly forgave him as the throbbing in his shoulder increased to an almost unbearable level. Maybe it was a ten…

"I'll have the nurse up your pain medication was well." Dr. Edwards responded, making a note on his chart. "You should be able to leave the hospital in a week, young man. I expect you'll be on light duty for about a month. No strenuous activity. No concerts. No dancing. And none of those fancy back flips that you like to do."

No concerts?

No Teen Choice Awards.

He was soooooooooo dead.

Logan's eyes darted to Gustavo, trying to gauge just how pissed the producer was by the doctor's announcement. The older man's expression was unreadable.

"Get some rest." Dr. Edwards was saying. "By this time tomorrow, you should be feeling much much better."

Logan doubted it. By this time tomorrow, he could be much much fired. The appearance on the Teen Choice Awards was really important to Gustavo…Logan doubted he would let Big Time Rush miss such a big performance. And Logan was sure Gustavo wouldn't hesitate to replace him to get his own way. Depression washed over Logan as the nurse entered to administer his medications. His eyes felt heavy as the drugs entered his system, making Logan instantly suspicious that the doctor had ordered a sedative as well. He didn't have much time to ponder his suspicions though and he soon succumbed to the effects of the drugs, heading once more for sweet oblivion.

TO BE CONTINUED:

***Chapter 8*: Chapter 8**

CHAPTER EIGHT

"And in Entertainment news, Big Time Rush member Logan Mitchell is recovering at USC Medical Center today, from a ruptured appendix and a gunshot wound. The band member was allegedly kidnapped by a record producer referred to only as Hawk by police. Mr. Mitchell was caught just moments before his kidnapping by an area photographer, obviously in distress due to appendicitis."

Logan flinched as a photograph popped up on the tv screen, showing him standing in the alley next to Rocque Records, looking strung out and in noticeable pain. Looking at himself like that, he had to wonder how he had even been standing. His face was an ashen color, dark circles rimmed his eyes and he was completely disheveled. Logan groaned in complete embarrassment, wishing the news station had chosen to use a different picture…like one of his promotional shots for the band. Where his hair was actually combed and he didn't have traces of puke on his chin. Was that too much to ask?

"Mr. Mitchell's kidnapper,record producer Hawk, is currently being held at the Los Angeles County Jail, with no bond. He is awaiting arraignment on charges including kidnapping, attempted murder and murder. In related news, former Boys In the Attic band member Dave Monroe has died of a gunshot wound to the chest. The role of Mr. Monroe and the band Boys in the Attic in the abduction of Logan Mitchell is under investigation and the remaining three members are being incarcerated at the Los Angeles County Jail, awaiting arraignment."

Good place for them, Logan thought. He was sad to hear that Dave had died though. The man had been the only one to help him and he was grateful for that. He had also been abandoned by his three best friends in the entire would, immediately before his death, and Logan thought that nothing could be worse. He himself was grateful for his friends and their continued support thought-out the whole ordeal. He was, however, enjoying these few minutes of peace and quiet while everyone was at home. With visiting hours starting in less than a half hour, Logan knew the peace was short lived. He was amazed at how much better he was feeling, just a day later. He'd awoken from the medicine induced sleep to find that his shoulder had ceased to throb and only ached when he moved it, which he tried not to do. And while his abdomen still pained him, it wasn't enough to keep him from moving around, as the nurse had encouraged him to begin doing. He was still taking the heavy duty antibiotics, but with the help of the anti-nausea medicine, the room was no longer spinning.

Logan was actually feeling pretty dang good. At least he had been, before the puke picture. But on the bright side, no one would accuse him of being a boozed up druggy who puked in alleys on a regular basis, so that was good news. At the very least, his mom wouldn't kill him now.

"How are we feeling today, Mr. Mitchell?" Dr. Edwards said, sweeping in to the room. Logan sat up a little straighter, trying to look as healthy as possible.

"Great, doc." he answered, sporting his most charming smile. He may not have James' swagger, but Logan Mitchell could turn on the charm when needed.

Mr. Edwards nodded, picking up Logan's chart. "Good to hear, young man. You are healing with remarkable speed and your vitals are outstanding. A gift of youth, I'm sure. The antibiotics are doing their job and your shoulder looks great."

Logan smiled wider. "Soooooo…..what are the chances that I can get out of here today?"

The doctor frowned. "Today? Oh no, I think not, young man. That is impossible."

"But you just said I was healing with remarkable speed! You said everything looks good."

"I did say that," Dr. Edwards conceded, " but in no way did I mean that you are ready to leave today."

"Doc, the Teen Choice Awards are tomorrow night." Logan explained. "If I can get out of the hospital today, I can rehearse with the band and perform on the show."

"Logan Mitchell!"

Logan cringed as Mrs. Knight stormed into the room, followed closely by Katie and the guys.

"Don't you dare try to bully the doctor into letting you out of this hospital, young man! You need to recover and you are in no condition to perform a concert."

Logan hung his head. He knew the sound of defeat when he heard it. "I was just asking, Mamma Knight." he said. "I know how much this performance means for Big Time Rush."

"There will be other shows." James told him, flopping down into a chair. "We could still win some awards."

"Yeah, Logie," Carlos agreed. "Awards will be cool. We don't mind not performing."

Logan just frowned in response. "At least you guys still get to go to the show."

"Only because Gustavo is making us!" Kendall told him. "We'd rather just stay here with you."

That made Logan laugh. "Yeah, this place is so entertaining."

"Its got hot nurses." James piped up.

"And the awards show has hot actresses." Logan reminded him. "I heard Natalie Portman is supposed to appear."

"You couldn't handle Natalie Portman in your condition, bro." James laughed, flinging an empty tissue box at his ailing friend. "I would have to take her off your hands."

Katie shook her head. "You guys are gross."

"That's right, little sis." Kendall said. "Boys are gross. Just keep remembering that."

"Whatever."

Logan grew serious for a second. "Is Gustavo really mad about BTR not performing in the show?" he asked hesitantly. He remembered the look on the producer's face the night before when the doctor had told Logan that he wasn't able to perform.

When the three friends looked quickly at each other, Logan knew the answer. "So he's mad, then."

"I wouldn't say he's mad," Kendall began, "but something was definitely off about him last night when we left the hospital."

"He wasn't talking," James added, "and he didn't even say goodbye to us. Just got in his van and took off."

Carlos looked worriedly at his friend. "I'm sure he just had a lot on his mind. Probably had to call the show and cancel our performance."

"Boys, don't worry about Gustavo." Mrs. Knight told them. "Its not your fault that any of this happened." She gave Logan a stern look. "But you could have told us about your appendix right away, young man. You want to be a doctor, you know how serious appendicitis is. You should have told us immediately."

Logan had known that lecture was coming and he gave her an apologetic look. "I know, Mamma Knight, and I'm sorry. I was just so worried that Gustavo would fire me if I couldn't perform in the show and I don't think I could handle leaving the band."

"Gustavo would never fire you, Logie," Carlos told him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. He threatened that exact thing last night during rehearsal, remember?"

"He wasn't serious." Kendall told him. "He couldn't have been serious. You're an important member of this band."

"Who can't dance and can't sing, remember? I've heard that from the moment we came to L.A." Logan said angrily. "Every rehearsal he screams at me to learn faster, to sing better. You guys pick things up a lot more quickly than I do. Its only a matter of time before Gustavo gets fed up and replaces me with someone who is actually talented."

The other boys looked at him in shock.

"Replace you?" James said softly. "You think Gustavo could replace you?"

Carlos was shaking his head. "You know how important you are to this band, right Logan?"

"Important. Right." Logan scoffed. "No one would even notice of I was replaced."

"No one?" Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We would, for one thing. And our fans would certainly notice."

"And all of those stupid girls standing out front in the parking lot would notice!" Katie told him indignantly. "We had to come in through the back just to avoid them and their stupid "I LOVE LOGAN" signs. Camille is going to be one ticked off loony toon when she hears about those girls."

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed. "The boys' fans are not stupid and I think the signs are lovely. But you're right about Camille. Good luck with that Logan."

Logan looked at everyone, confused. "What are you guys talking about? What girls?"

The guys just smiled in response.

"Logan, you're on the news again." Katie said suddenly. Logan stopped glaring at his friends and looked up at the TV.

"We're outside the USC Medical Center where Big Time Rush band member Logan Mitchell is recovering from a ruptured appendix and wounds sustained during his recent kidnapping. As you can see, we are surrounded by quite a few fans of the young man, all here to wish him a speedy recovery." A female reporter was saying. The shot panned out and Logan could see the rest of the parking lot, swarming with people.

"Hundreds of fans began gathering in the parking lot of the medical center this morning, after reports aired that Mr. Mitchell was recovering inside. The crowd has only gotten larger, as you can see. Fans I've spoken with have expressed disappointment that the band will be unable to perform in tomorrow night's Teen Choice Awards, held here in Los Angeles, but everyone is wishing Logan a speedy recovery. Back to you, Phil."

The reporter signed off and Logan gaped at the television as the shot returned to the studio anchor.

"He is a popular young man, by the look of things." Phil was saying. "Big Time Rush, started by producer Gustavo Rocque, has been increasing in popularity both in the United States and around the world. They have an international tour scheduled for this summer and numerous concerts scheduled in the U.S. as well. Tour manager Kelly Wainwright has confirmed that the tour will go on as scheduled. In other news…"

Logan clicked off the TV as the anchor moved to a new story. He still couldn't believe that people were making such a fuss about him. If any of the other three boys had been injured, he could understand the concern. But he was just Logan, the untalented wannabe doctor who had hitched along for the ride.

"Get that look off your face this instant!" Mrs. Mitchell said sternly, interrupting Logan's moment of self pity. "You cannot possibly believe that you are any less important and any less loved than the rest of the band."

"Those girls aren't out there with signs saying they love us, Logan." James relented, "But to be fair, they don't know we're here. If we'd just gone in through the front entrance…""James! Focus!" Kendall interrupted. "We're here for Logan."

Logan laughed, his spirits rising dramatically. He had a hard time feeling sorry for himself when he was surrounded by his best friends. "I just wish the doctor would release me today so that we could perform."

"Maybe you still can perform." Kelly said, coming into the room. She gave Logan a look of motherly concern before glaring at him. "And next time you think an internal organ is going to rupture, you had better darn well tell someone!"

Logan did his best to look abashed. Two lectures in one morning were a lot to handle. "I'm sorry, Kelly." he told her. "And I promise to let someone know next time."

Kelly's look softened. "You better. We wouldn't want to lose you."

"What's this about performing?" Kendall asked her. "Logan can't leave the hospital."

"Maybe he won't have to. If you're feeling up to it, the producers of the Teen Choice Awards would like to do a live feed, right here from your room, and have Big Time Rush perform a song during the show."

"Really?" Carlos said, excited. "We could still perform? And Logan too?"

"That's awesome!" James agreed.

"If Logan's doctor says it okay." Kelly cautioned. "We don't want Logan to push it too much."

Carlos ran for the door. "I'll go find him!"

Logan smiled after his friend. "I hope Dr. Edwards says yes."

Gustavo came in to the room, Carlos in tow. "He has said yes. Everything is all set, as long as you dogs think you can perform."

"Oh, we can perform." Kendall said, walking to stand face to face with the producer. "And it will be the best performance from a hospital room ever."

"That's what I want to hear, dog." Gustavo told him. "And I hate to admit it, but this whole incident has made you guys even more popular than before."

Kelly gaped at her boss. "You can't possibly be happy that Logan is in the hospital."

"What? Of course not." Gustavo backpedaled. "I'm just saying that if one of them has to be in the hospital, at least we can get some free publicity out of the whole thing. Now dogs, we have some rehearsing to do. We have to figure out a routine that won't get Logan into trouble with his doctors. And Kelly, get Logan a better room. We can't film from this dump."

Logan propped himself up straighter in his bed and straightened his clothes. The live feed was going to take place in fifteen minutes and everyone was trying to get things ready. Lights blazed hotly from the portables placed in the corners and Kendall was plucking away at his guitar, warming up. James combed his hair in the bathroom, humming softly to himself. Logan wished he could stand to perform, but Dr. Edwards had only relented to the mini concert if Logan remained in bed. At least he had gotten to trade the hospital gown for normal clothes.

"Ten minutes till the performance, guys." Kelly told them, fixing the collar on Carlos's shirt.

"Ready!" They chorused.

"Don't screw this up!" Gustavo yelled at them.

"Come on Gustavo," Kendall smiled, "have we ever let you down?"

"Not yet!" Gustavo admitted. "But this is the first ever performance from a hospital room on the Teen Choice Awards and I want it to be the best."

"No problem!" Logan said. "We got this."

The red light on the top of the camera came on, giving them a five minute warning. Logan scooted to the end of the bed, technically still on the bed and per the doctor's restrictions, as James finished his hair and took his place next to Carlos, on Logan's right side. Kendall stood next to Logan on the left and the group waited for their cue.

The feed from the show came over the speaker in the room, letting them know what was going on.

"The Teen Choice Awards proudly present Big Time Rush, performing live from the USC Medical Center." The boys turned on their smiles as the camera light went white, indicating that they were live.

"Hey!" Kendall said into the camera. "We're Big Time Rush and we are so excited to be performing on the Teen Choice Awards!"

"Its fans like you that make singing worthwhile!" James continued. "And we are lucky to have each and every one of you."

Logan began his line, looking into the camera. "We're sorry we can't be there with you in person," he began, "Doctors orders. But we are so excited that we can still perform for you tonight…and USC Medical Center is awesome for helping us make it happen!" he flashed his most charming smile.

Carlos finished the intro. "Logan's got to take it easy for a while longer, so we'd like to do an acoustic version of our song, 'If I Ruled the World'. Hope you guys like it."

"And a one, two…" Kendall began strumming his guitar, starting the song. Despite being in a hotel room with zero acoustic qualities, they sounded great. Logan could only hope the performance was being well received on the other end of the camera, at the awards show. When they were done, they flashed bright smiles and blew kisses to the camera.

"Thank you!" They yelled in unison.

The camera light flashed back to red, indicating that the feed had ended. Gustavo walked in front of them.

"That was…" The boys waited for him to finish, "PERFECT!"

They sighed in unison.

"You guys were great!" Kelly agreed, listening to her earpiece. "The crowd at the awards show is still cheering!"

"Now for the awards…" James reminded them. "I wonder if we'll win."

"I don't care if we win," Kendall said. "I'm just glad Logan is okay and we're still together."

James frowned. "I care about the awards. And Logan too. But just imagine how cool an award will look on our shelf at the crib!"

They didn't have long to wait. Fifteen minutes later Kelly got the notice from the producer.

"Get ready, guys! The producer says your categories are next."

The voice feed came over the speakers again and they heard a woman announcing their first category.

"Our next category is Best New Group. Up for the award are Big Time Rush!"

The white light came on and the boys smiled widely, waving at their fans, whose cheers made it impossible for them to hear the names of the other bands in the category. They strained to hear the presenter as she announced the winner

"And the winner is…BIG TIME RUSH!"

Logan grinned with his friends as everyone in the room cheered loudly. Kelly motioned for them to begin talking.

"We'd like to thank our fans for voting for us," Kendall began, a huge grin on his face. "We wouldn't be here without all of you."

"We'd also like to thank our producer, Gustavo Rocque, and the RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid Corporation." James added. "Thank you!"

The light went back to red and the boys cheered.

"I can't believe we won!" Carlos cried happily. "My mom will be so proud!"

"Cut the celebration, guys!" Kelly said quickly. "Your next award is up!"

"Up next we have Best Ensemble."

The camera turned on once more as everyone smiled and waited for the winner.

"And the award goes to….BIG TIME RUSH!"

The guys hugged and laughed, completely excited to win both categories.

Logan began the speech. "Once again, we'd like to thank our fans. Without their support, Big Time Rush wouldn't be a band. And on a personal note, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your continued support during my illness and for all of the letters and cards."

"We'd also like to take a minute to thank our families, for being there for us. We love you guys!" Carlos ended.

And the camera went off for the final time.

"I am shocked that we won both categories!" Logan said to his friends.

"I'm not," James told him. "We're awesome!"

"You dogs did good tonight." Gustavo praised. "The performance sounded great and you won your awards. Good job."

Kelly motioned for the crews to come in and remove the equipment from the room. "And now, per doctors orders, Logan needs to rest." She held up a hand as the boys began to protest all at once. "Don't even bother saying anything," she said. "Dr. Edwards was quite specific on his conditions for allowing the performance. You guys, home. And you," she pointed to Logan, "back in your pajamas and get some rest. Dr. Edwards says you can be released from the hospital in two days."

Logan sighed and stood up stiffly, heading to the bathroom to change. When he came out, he was surprised to see the room cleared out and everyone was gone. Everyone, except Gustavo.

"Smart Dog," Gustavo began slowly. "I want to apologize for giving you a hard time before."

Logan looked at him warily has he struggled to get back into bed. "Its fine. Not a big deal."

Gustavo shook his head. "No, its not fine. I should have seen that you were ill. Instead, I treated you like crap. The point is, you boys are like family. I may yell a lot and call you names, but deep down, you're not too annoying and having you around doesn't completely suck."

Logan blinked, staring at the older man. "Having us around doesn't completely suck?"

"Exactly. I could think of worse people to have around. Get some sleep. You need to be ready for rehearsal in a couple of days. We have a world tour coming up." And the producer left.

Logan just shook his head as he sat on the bed and flipped on the TV. For Gustavo Rocque, that was about as close to a compliment as anyone could ask for. He smiled as he turned to the channel that was airing the Teen Choice Awards.

"What!" he yelled suddenly at the TV. "Natalie Portman is a presenter? Oh come on! I knew we should have gone to the awards show! Stupid ruptured appendix!"

THE END.

Author Note: Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope it didn't suck too much.


End file.
